New brotherS?
by Ooshaboosha
Summary: the Wanted Fanfic! What'll happen when the boys find out that they are all half brothers? or when they find out that they have a younger half brother named Jeremy as well? Better than it sounds! WILL CONTAIN SPANKING OF A MINOR rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What will happen when the boys from The Wanted find out that they are all half brothers? or when they find out that they have a younger half brother named Jeremy as well? Better than it sounds! un-appologetic fluff :)

Warning: Will contain spanking of a minor. dont like dont read.

I dont own the wanted (wish i did though)

AN: Yah, so, i know that this isnt a play or musical, but i had nothing else to catagorize it under. they ought to get a fanfiction for people catagory.

Ages:

Tom: 23

Max: 23

Siva: 22

Jay: 21

Nathan: 17

They were all sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Nathan was pacing around the room, Max was reading some magazine, Siva was texting someone, Tom was listening to his iPod, and Jay was just sitting there. "What's taking so long? We've been here for hours!" Nathan exclaimed. "Calm down Nath. We've only been here for an hour. It takes time," Tom said trying to placate Nathan. Nathan sighed and resumed his pacing.

They were all waiting for our test results. A month ago all their parents had been on a plane together flying up to see them and the plane had crashed. They all died. About a week ago they got a call from Dr. Mathews saying that it looked as if their parents weren't actually their biological parents. They were all adopted. He then had told them that he ran some more tests and it looked as if they were all related.

The doctor came out. "Thomas Parker, Maximilian George, Siva Kaneswaran, James McGuiness, and Nathan Sykes," the doctor read off a sheet. "That's us," Jay said standing up. They all got up and walked over to the doctor. He gestured for them all to come in his office.

"Well boys, Dr. Mathews was right. You boys are all related," the doctor, whose nametag read Dr. Jones, said. "What? So we're all cousins?" Siva asked. "Not exactly," Dr. Jones chuckled, "You guys are all half brothers." They all stared at him in shock. "You can be serious?" Tom asked incredulously. The doctor smiled. "You boys all share the same father with different mothers. Your fathers name was Ryan Williams. He left shortly after your mothers were pregnant and your mothers gave you up for adoption. Tom, your mother's name was Alice Rose and she was twenty when she had you. Max, your mother's name was Rebecca Harte and she was eighteen when she had you. Jay, your mother's name was Wendy Sawyer and she was twenty-two when she had you. Siva, your mother's name was Anne Hale and she was twenty-three when she had you. And Nathan, your mom's name was Jessica Campbell and she was twenty-six when she had you," the doctor said. "I must be going. If you boys have any other questions you can call me," he said and then left. The guys all stared at one another in shock.

They were all in the car driving home. Tom was driving, Jay had shotgun, Siva was in the back on the left side, Max was in the back on the right side, and Nathan was in the back in the middle. It was quiet. "So what do we do now?" Nathan asked looking at all the other boys.

Max POV:

I looked around at the other boys for an answer to Nath's question. I looked back at Nathan. I was reminded that he was still a kid, not even eighteen yet. He looked so young and innocent right now, it made it hard to believe that he had already been through so much. I felt bad for him. "We should talk about it at home," I said. They all nodded their agreements.

When we arrived home everyone went inside and sat on the couch. It was very quiet for a minute. "So, what do we do about Nathan? I mean, he's only seventeen," Jay asked. "I talked to social services today. Apparently his mom had stated that she wanted him to stay with us. She made us his guardians," Tom said. We were all pretty surprised. We were silent again. Nathan started laughing. We all looked at him in confusion. "It's weird. We've all been looking at this whole thing as bad. I mean, come on, we just found out we're brothers! Shouldn't we be celebrating?" Nathan said still laughing. We all gradually began to chuckle, until we were all rolling on the ground laughing. Thinking back, we all had no idea why we were laughing, just that it felt nice to.

Nathan POV:

I woke up the next day and just wanted to roll back over and sleep. It was finally starting to hit me that my parents were dead. God, it hurt just to think that word. I groaned and looked at the clock. 10:30. Great, one of the guys would be coming in to get me up soon. Perfect.

Siva knocked on the door. Maybe if I don't answer he'll think I'm asleep and leave. No suck luck. "I'm coming in whether you want me to or not Nath," Siva said. I groaned. He opened the door slightly looking inside. He rolled his eyes when he saw me trying to pretend I was asleep. "I know you're awake," he said coming into the room fully. "Then go away," I mumbled. He laughed. "Come on, you have to get up," Siva said. "I'll pass. But you can try again tomorrow," I said sarcastically. He came over and pulled the covers off of me. "Up," he ordered. "No," I snapped. I made a feeble attempt to get my blankets back. "Now Nathan," he said in a stern voice I hadn't known he possessed. "I don't feel good," I whined slightly. He felt my forehead. "You don't feel warm. What hurts?" he asked in a gentler voice. "My head," I lied. He nodded. "Okay. You rest, me or one of the other guys will check on you later," he said softly. Once he left I curled up into a ball and forced myself not to cry. It was a loosing battle. The tears fell down my cheeks. "Mom, dad, I miss you so much," I whispered into the air.

Siva POV:

After I left Nath's room I headed into the kitchen. "Where's Nathan?" Max asked. I gestured to his room. "He said he doesn't feel well," I answered. "I don't really believe him though. I think he just wants to be alone," I continued. The guys nodded in understanding.

Tom's phone rang a minute later. From what I could hear of his side of the conversation, it didn't sound good.

"Hello Dr. Jones," Tom said. "We're doing well, thank you." "What's the news?" There was a pause. "You can't be serious, right?" Tom asked sounding shocked. We all looked at him confused. "What's he saying?" Jay asked. Tom held up the one-minute gesture. He took the phone and left the room. I rolled my eyes. "What are we, children?" I said sarcastically. Max and Jay laughed.

Tom came back in a couple minutes later. He looked very shaken. "Go get Nathan," he ordered. "He doesn't want to come out," I said. "I don't care. I need everyone here to hear this," he said. I headed into Nathan's room.

No one's POV:

Siva went into Nathan's room to wake him up. He went over and sat on the edge of Nathan's bed. "Nathan, buddy, Tom needs to tell all of us something important. You have to get up for a minute to hear it," Siva said softly. He noticed that Nathan was crying. He sighed and started rubbing soothing circles on Nathan's back. Nathan started crying harder. "Shh. Its okay Nath. We're going to be alright," he comforted the younger boy. Nathan sat up and threw his arms around Siva and began sobbing. Siva just sat there holding him for a few minutes. After the sobs had died down Siva brushed a strand of hair away from Nathan's face and said, "We'll get through this. Come on. Tom looks like he's about to have a heart attack." Nathan nodded and followed Siva into the kitchen with the other boys. The guys didn't comment on Nathan's tear stained face. Max pulled Nathan onto his lap. He smiled softly when the smaller boy snuggled into his embrace. "What's the news Tom?" Jay questioned with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "I just spoke with Dr. Jones on the phone. He said we weren't the only kids our father had. He had another son," Tom said. They all looked at him with stunned expressions. "You can't be serious?" Nathan sputtered. "It's true. His name is Jeremy Scott. He's sixteen and lives about fifteen minutes from here. His mother kept him and it's just the two of them. She appears to have been in and out of rehab, got arrested a few times, and is not always around, according to some neighbors. He got busted a few months back for underage drinking. Gets C's and D's in school. If the stories about his home life are true, you can hardly blame the kid," Tom explained. Everyone sat there in shock. Another brother. Wow. "Well, what are we waiting for? Are we gonna go find this kid or what?" Jay asked. Everyone grinned. "Come on, let's go find our little brother," Max said.

They all arrived at Jeremy's house in fifteen minutes. They all stood their staring at it for a minute. "Do we just knock?" Jay asked. "Sure," Nathan said sarcastically, "let's just walk up there and say 'Hey, you've never met us, but we're your long lost brothers'. That'll go over well." "Actually, that's exactly what we're going to do, just without the sarcasm," Max said. Nathan rolled his eyes. "And Nathan, you had better lose the attitude by the time we get in there," Max said, giving him a pointed look. Nathan just rolled his eyes again when Max turned around, which earned him glares from the three other boys.

They all went up to the door and knocked once. After a minute, a teenage boy answered. He had dark brown hair that was about the same length of Tom's, deep brown eyes, olive toned skin, he was tall, but not lanky, and had nice muscles. He actually looked a lot like Nathan. "Yeah?" the boy questioned. "We're looking for Jeremy Scott. Are you him?" Siva asked. "Depends who's asking," the boy replied. "I'm Max, and this is Tom, Siva, Jay, and Nathan," Max replied. "Good for you," the boy said sarcastically. This kids attitude was starting to get on all their nerves, even Nathan's. "Are you Jeremy?" Siva repeated. "Yeah, I'm Jeremy," Jeremy said. "We need to speak with you. Can we come in?" Tom asked. "As long as you're not cereal killers," Jeremy said with a dazzling smile. The guys all chuckled. "Nope, not cereal killers," Tom said. Jeremy opened the door more and made a gesture for them all to enter the home. They all stepped inside. Jeremy led them all into what they assumed was the living room. "So what did you need to talk to me about because whatever you think I did, I have proof I didn't," Jeremy said with a slight smirk. "No, you're not in trouble. We wanted to give you this," Max said. He pulled out a letter and handed it to Jeremy. "It's from Dr. Jones," Max said. Jeremy opened it and read. It said:

_Dear Mr. Scott,_

_I would like to inform you that Thomas Parker, Maximilian George, Siva Kaneswaran, James McGuiness, and Nathan Sykes are your half brothers. I know this may come as a shock to you, but it is the truth. You all share a father named Ryan Williams. Since your mother never appears to be home, a judge has given custody of you to the boys. You will be moving in with them. As you may, or may not know, they are singers, and will easily be able to provide for you. Your mother has already signed all the paper._

_From,_

_Dr. Jones_

Jeremy looked up in shock. "You're joking right?" he sputtered. The boys shook their heads. "Sorry kid, but no," Jay said. "Why don't you go pack an overnight bag, and we can come back for the rest of your stuff later. We already talked to the schools and had you transferred to a school closer to our home, which is fifteen or so minutes away," Tom said. Jeremy started shaking his head. "You're crazy. I'm not going anywhere with you!" he yelled standing up. The other boys stood as well. "Jeremy, you saw the letter. I know this is shocking, but you need to listen to us," Jay said gently. Jeremy glared at them all. "No way in hell," he snapped. "Look kid, you are going to go upstairs, pack a bag, and then get in the car, even if I have to drag you up there myself," Max ordered. "No! Get out of my house!" Jeremy yelled. Max took a step towards him. "Now!" Max yelled, he was quickly losing patients with the kid. "I don't care if you're my brothers! You can all go screw off!" Jeremy screamed. Only he didn't exactly say 'screw'. Tom was up and had grabbed the boy in an instant. He easily tucked Jeremy under his arm and carried him up the stairs; the other boys were still in shock with what had just come out of their new little brother's mouth.

Tom carried the boy upstairs and brought him into what he assumed to be Jeremy's bedroom. He tossed Jeremy onto the bed. "What the hell!" Jeremy yelled in anger. Tom glared at him and kneeled down so their faces were practically touching. "Listen to me little boy. We are your older brothers. I don't care if you just met us, you will show us some respect. You are going to pack your bag and come home with us. And I don't care how pissed off you are with us, you will never say that again. Am I clear?" Tom hissed at him. Jeremy nodded looking slightly frightened.

Tom sighed and sat down next to him. He lifted the boy's chin so he could look him in the eyes. Jeremy avoided looking at him by keeping his eyes pointed down. "Look at me," Tom commanded softly. Jeremy finally met his eyes. "I know this sucks. You feel like this isn't fair and that we're coming in here and ruining your life. And you have every right to feel that way. This really isn't fair, but you have to trust that we are doing this to help you. I get that you just met us, but we're your brothers, that has to count for something," Tom said trying to comfort the younger boy. Jeremy looked slightly confused. "Why do you care? You just met me," he asked. Tom laughed. "We care because we're family," he answered. Jeremy seemed to accept this as an answer. Tom grinned and put an arm around Jeremy's shoulder. "So, what do you want to pack?" Tom asked. Jeremy shrugged slightly. Tom stood up and started going through Jeremy's drawers. "What are you doing?" Jeremy asked. Tom rolled his eyes. "I'm helping you pack," he answered gesturing to the drawers. "Now, go get me a suitcase," Tom ordered. Jeremy groaned slightly and went to get a suitcase from the closet in the hall. By the time Jeremy came back, Tom had already pulled out a couple t-shirts, some jeans, a few pairs of boxers, a pair of shorts, and a bunch of socks. He tossed it all into the bag. "Any other stuff you want?" Tom asked. Jeremy nodded and grabbed his iPod, laptop, and phone from his desk. "Ready?" Tom asked. Jeremy nodded. "As I'll ever be," he replied. Tom picked up the bag with one arm and slung the other over Jeremy's shoulder.

Jay, Siva, Max, and Nathan were all in shock about what Jeremy had just said. After they got over their surprise, they started talking. "What do you think Tom's going to do?" Jay asked sounding nervous for their younger brother. "Whatever it is, he deserves it," Max said. "I don't know, Tom looked really pissed," Siva said. "Well, it's not like he's going to hurt the kid," Nathan supplied. "I feel bad for him. How would you have reacted if five guys, you've never met, showed up at your door claiming to be your brothers? Then those guys say that they have custody of you and that you have to move in with them?" Jay questioned trying to defend Jeremy. They were all quiet for a minute. "However I reacted, I would not have said that," Max said. Just then Tom and Jeremy came down the stairs with the kids bag. Tom had his arm around Jeremy's shoulder and they were both smiling. "Good, he's alive," Jay joked. Tom laughed. "I wasn't going to kill him," Tom said. Jay rolled his eyes. "You just might have," Jay said.

Jeremy walked over to Max, Siva, Jay, and Nathan. "I'm sorry I said that to you guys. I shouldn't have. I know that you guys are just as confused as me on this whole thing. I'm really sorry," Jeremy apologized. They all smiled at him. The kid had those big adorable brown eyes looking at them. Jay laughed and pulled in for a hug. "It's okay kid. We know this is going to be hard on you," Jay said. Jeremy smiled with this big sweet look. "Thanks," Jeremy said. He looked at the other boys to see if they accepted his apology. Max grinned and ruffled the kid's hair. "Don't worry about it," Max said comfortingly. Siva patted the Jeremy's shoulder. "It' fine," Siva said with a smile. Nathan laughed. "Hey, I've said a lot worse," Nathan joked. "Better not have," Tom said raising an eyebrow. "Come on. Let's get home," Max said heading towards the door. Everyone else followed suit.

They got in the car and started driving. Tom was driving, Max was sitting shotgun, Siva was in the back with Jay next to him, and Nathan and Jeremy were in the very back. It was quiet for a minute. "Where do you guys live?" Jeremy asked. "Only a little ways from here," Siva answered. It was quiet again. "What do we do about living here, and when you guys are on tour?" Jeremy asked. "What do you mean?" Tom asked. "Well, you guys are a band, right? Don't you have to go on big tours?" Jeremy clarified. Tom looked at him in the rearview mirror. "You would come with us. If you can't, then we wouldn't do a tour. This family is more important than touring," Tom replied. Jeremy accepted this answer and went back to staring out the window.

They pulled up into their driveway and got out of the car. "This is the house," Tom said. They all went inside. The boys gave Jeremy a tour of the house. "And this," Max said gesturing to a big bedroom, "will be your room." Jeremy looked around in awe.

That night:

Jeremy was lying in bed staring out the window. It was 1:00 in the morning and he couldn't sleep. Just then, a sudden burst of thunder and lightning shot through the sky. Jeremy jumped. He didn't like thunder or lightning. It happened again. He got up and quickly left his room. He ran into what Max had pointed out was Jay's room. Jay looked up sleepily. When he saw Jeremy standing in his doorway looking so young and frightened, he immediately started to worry. "What's wrong buddy?" Jay asked soothingly. Another clap of thunder followed by lightning lit up the sky. Jeremy jumped and looked even more terrified. Jay gestured for Jeremy to come sit next to him on the bed. Jeremy ran over and leaped onto the bed. Jay pulled him in close. "You don't like the thunder and lightning?" he asked. Jeremy shook his head violently. "Can I stay here?" Jeremy asked with so much innocence it practically broke Jay's heart. "Course you can buddy," Jay whispered, as he rubbed circled on Jeremy's back. Jeremy snuggled in close to Jay's chest and listened as Jay hummed a soft lullaby. Jeremy was soon fast asleep.

The next morning Tom went in to wake up Jeremy only to see he wasn't in his bed. He ran into Jay's room and saw the two of them curled up with each other. He smiled softly. Max came in to see what Tom was looking at. "Aww, I wish I had a camera," Max whispered. Jay woke up and looked up. He jumped a little when he saw Tom and Max. "What are you guys doing in here?" Jay whispered, not wanting to wake up Jeremy. Jeremy stirred slightly, then he just burrowed closer into Jay. Jay instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around Jeremy. This just made Tom and Max smile even wider. "What? We can't come check up on our two little brothers?" Tom asked innocently. Jay rolled his eyes. "Leave. We're sleeping," Jay said trying to get back under the covers and fall asleep again. "Sorry boys, but it's time to get up," Max said, coming over and shaking Jeremy awake. He woke up with a start. "What?" he asked, looking around for the person who woke him up. All the other guys laughed. Jeremy's hair was all lopsided from sleeping on it, and in his pajamas, he looked about twelve. "Sorry buddy, but we have breakfast-" Tom started, but was cut off by Jeremy saying, "Thank god, I'm starving." And running downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone laughed. "Yep, he's definitely our brother," Jay said grinning. They all headed down to the kitchen to get something to eat before the other three boys in the house ate it all.

They were all sitting around eating waffles when Tom said, "So Jeremy, we have you signed up for school already. Do you think you'll be ready to start on Monday?" it was Saturday today. Jeremy looked a little nervous. "You got all my transcripts in just a day?" he asked obviously evading the question. "No, they're coming in the mail today. So, how 'bout it? You wanna give it a go?" Tom asked again. Jeremy looked relieved that the transcripts hadn't been received yet. He shrugged. "Why not?" he said with a grin. They all smiled at him. "Why do I have to go to school anyway? Nathan didn't go," Jeremy asked. Tom sighed. "I had a tutor and finished early. So, I already graduated," Nathan said smugly. Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him. Nathan did the same. The older boys all laughed. "What are you two? Five?" Max joked, ruffling the two youngest boys' hair.

Tom and Siva were doing the dishes in the kitchen. Jeremy and Jay had gone to get changed, Max was in his room doing something, and Nathan was playing a video game. "Why did Jeremy look so nervous when we mentioned his transcripts?" Siva asked Tom. "I don't know. We'll know when they come later today, though," tom replied. Siva nodded and they finished up the dishes. Just then, Jeremy and Nathan came running into the room. They appeared to be chasing each other.

"What's going on?" Tom asked the two boys. "He stole my phone!" Jeremy exclaimed with an adorable pout. He definitely had the cute-little-brother-thing down. "I saw a picture of a hot girl as a contact, and I want her number," Nathan said. He was still holding the phone away from Jeremy. "No way!" Jeremy yelled. They ran off chasing each other again. "Just don't break-" Siva called, but he was cut off by a loud crash, followed by two 'He did its'. Tom rolled his eyes. "Jeremy seems to be happy here," Tom observed. Siva nodded. "Yeah, we barely just met him, but it feels like we've known him forever," Siva said thoughtfully. Tom nodded in agreement. They smiled when they heard the boys laughing from upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! Thank you so much for everyone who added this to their favorites and alerts! this chapter is kinda short, but i hope you all like it! If anyone had any ideas about what should happen next, or a chapter for the story, just PM it to me, and I'll be sure to try writing it! Love you all :)**

It was later that day when the mail came. They were all sitting in the living room watching some show on TV. Jeremy became visibly nervous when they heard the mail slot open. "I'll get it," Jeremy offered quickly. He ran out there to get it. The other boys all looked at each other. Jeremy came back in a minute later. He tossed the mail to Tom. Tom flipped through it. "Bill, fan mail, bills... Jeremy, where's your transcripts?" Tom asked. "How should I know?" Jeremy snapped defensively. Tom raised an eyebrow at the kid's tone. "You brought the mail in. They were supposed to come today Jeremy. Now where are they?" Tom asked sternly. "I don't know!" Jeremy all but yelled. "Jeremy Jonathan Scott! Give me the transcripts right now young man!" Tom yelled. Jeremy glared at him. "Go to hell!" Jeremy snapped back. The other guys had been watching quietly, but groaned when they heard Jeremy say this. "That's it! Upstairs, right now!" Tom yelled standing up and pointing towards the stairs. Jeremy glared at him and stormed up the stairs. Tom followed a minute later.

Tom went into Jeremy's room and saw him sitting on the bed glaring into the distance. Tom ran a hand over his face. "Why, Jeremy? Why are you trying to hide the transcripts?" Tom asked sounding exasperated. "Who says I am?" Jeremy asked with a smirk. "You know I can look online and see whatever it is you're trying to hide," Tom said. Jeremy looked nervous. "I highly suggest you tell me right now. I won't be as mad if I hear it from you and don't have to go look it up," Tom said. Jeremy looked down and mumbled something incoherently. "What?" Tom asked. "I said, I got kicked out of my last school," Jeremy muttered. Tom looked shocked. "Why and when?" he asked. "It was a week ago and it was because I..." he trailed off. "You what?" Tom asked sounding annoyed. "I had marijuana on school grounds," Jeremy whispered. Tom looked pissed as hell. He sat down on the bed. "Stand up," he ordered. "Why?" Jeremy asked, sounding confused. "Just do it," Tom growled. Jeremy slowly stood. Tom pulled the kid in so that he was standing in between his knees. Tom yanked the boy's pants down and pulled his across his lap. "What are you-" Jeremy started, but was cut off by a sharp swat to his bottom. "What the hell!" Jeremy exclaimed. Tom started to swat his bottom at a steady pace. "You can't do this! You can't SPANK me!" Jeremy exclaimed. Tom chuckled. "I can't huh? That weird. Then what do you call this?" Tom asked sarcastically. "Tom! Stop it!" Jeremy yelled. "I'm pretty sure you aren't at liberty to tell me to stop," Tom replied. All the while he continued to swat the boy's butt. Jeremy decided to stay silent.  
After twenty or so swats Jeremy started yelping slightly. "Please stop Tom. Ouch. I'll- Ow- be good. Ahh!" Jeremy pleaded. Tom hated this. He hated seeing his youngest brother in pain. But it had to be done. A minute later Tom started lecturing.  
"You SWAT will never SWAT do drugs SWAT again WHAP do you SPANK understand me SWAT SWAT SWAT?" Tom lectured. "Y-yes AHH I doooooo," Jeremy cried. "You SWAT will not SWAT SWAT swear SWAT at me SWAT again SWAT SWAT!" Tom said. Jeremy sobbed harder. "Yessssirrrr!" Jeremy answered hoping to end it soon. "And SWAT SPANK you will SWAT SWAT not WHAP hide things SWAT from us SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT!" Tom scolded. Jeremy just lay there sobbing. "Yessssssss!" he managed to choke out. Tom steeled his heart. "Almost done buddy," he whispered. It was more to himself than to Jeremy. He landed six of the hardest swats to Jeremy's sit spots. Jeremy just went limp and lay there crying. Tom rubbed his back for a minute. When Jeremy's cries had quieted down some, Tom lifted Jeremy up and sat on his lap. Jeremy yelped as his bottom made contact with Tom's leg. Tom quickly shifted him so that his bottom wasn't touching anything. Tom pulled him in for a hug. Jeremy clung to the older boy's shirt and cried. Tom rubbed soothing circles on Jeremy's back. "Shh. It's okay buddy. You're okay. Everything's forgiven," Tom murmured to the boy. Jeremy curled up close to Tom's chest. Tom lifted him up so that he was carrying the boy on his hip. Jeremy whined slightly at being moved. Tom carried him downstairs to see the other boys.

Max, Siva, Jay, and Nathan all sat there after the other two went upstairs. "Tom is going to kill him. No question about it," Jay said. The other boys agreed. A minute later they heard a slapping sound. It sounded like someone was hitting someone else. It kept happening. You could hear Jeremy yelling. "He's beating him up!" Nathan exclaimed. He started to head up the stairs to get Tom to stop, but he was blocked by Max. "He is not beating him up Nathan. You know Tom wouldn't hurt one of you boys," Max scolded. "It sounds like he's hitting him. If he's not, than what's he doing?" Nathan exclaimed. The older boys all exchanged glances. "He's spanking him," Siva answered. Nathan's eyes widened. "No! He can't do that!" Nathan yelled. "Yes he can. We all can. And we will if either of you misbehave," Max said. Nathan glared at them all. "Isn't this child abuse? Evil psychotic brothers," Nathan muttered under his breath. Apparently he wasn't quiet enough. "No, it's not abuse Nathan. And about your last comment, I highly suggest watching the attitude. Unless you want to end up sore," Max advised. Nathan muttered a couple of profanities, trying to be quieter. Max glared, turned him to the side, and landed a fire of swats to his backside. Nathan yelped. "What the hell?" he exclaimed trying to rub the sting out of his butt. "Watch your mouth ," Max scolded. Nathan pouted and sat on the couch. They all had to listen to what was going on upstairs. It finally stopped and all the boys breathed sighs of relief. A minute later Tom came down carrying Jeremy on his hip. Jeremy looked so young and small. He looked up tiredly and saw the other boys. Tom placed him on the ground and he ran over and launched himself into the first pair of arms he could find. It happened to be Jay's. Jay rubbed circles on his back and comforted him. Max looked at Tom expectingly. "What happened?" he asked. Tom looked at Jeremy and raised an eyebrow his look clearly saying tell-them-right-now. Jeremy looked down. "I was expelled at my old school a week ago," Jeremy mumbled to the floor. "For?" Tom prompted. "For having marijuana on school property," he said with a sigh. Jay pulled back to look him in the eyes. "You did drugs?" Jay asked. Jeremy hesitated. "Jeremy?" Siva questioned. "Define did," Jeremy whispered. Everyone stared at him in shock. "I don't think he got enough of a punishment. Jeremy, drugs? Really? They're only going to hurt you," Max said with an exasperated look. "I know. They're fun though," Jeremy said. "Were. You are never to do them again, understood?" Tom asked. Jeremy winced. "I know. You made that quite clear," Jeremy said with a half smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. So, somebody said that they would like to know a little more about Jeremy, so I made this. It isn't really a chapter, just describes the character of Jeremy.

Jeremy Jonathan Scott  
Father:  
Ryan Williams

Mother:  
Jennifer Scott

Age:  
16

Looks:  
dark brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, tall, strong, olive tones skin.

Nickname:  
Jer- by everyone  
Buddy- his brothers

Siblings:  
Thomas Anthony Parker (Tom)  
Maximilian Alberto George (Max)  
Siva Stephen Michael Kaneswaran  
James Noah Carlos McGuiness (Jay)  
Nathan James Sykes

Jeremy grew up with just his mother. His father left when he found out that Jeremy's mom was pregnant. Jeremy has never met his father. He currently lives in London. He was an average student until he got expelled for doing drugs on school grounds. He just started in a new school. Jeremy doesn't usually have a very steady girlfriend. He prefers just going on dates or having one night stands. Like father like son I guess. He is currently single. His bestrienda name is Riley Jensens. They grew up together as kids and have been friends since the kindergarten. Jeremy has five older half brothers who are in the band The Wanted. He just recently moved in with them.


	4. Chapter 4

They were all sitting around the table eating breakfast. It was Sunday morning. "Hey Jer, we wanna know if you want to do something today," Tom said. Jeremy glanced up from his Cheerios. "Do what?" he asked. "We want to know if you want to go do an interview with us. About the situation and just answer some questions," Tom replied. Jeremy nodded. "Okay I guess," Jeremy said. The guys smiled. "Great," Tom said. They all finished eating and went up to get changed.

They were all in the van driving to the interview at ten that night. "Jer, if you don't want to answer something you don't have to. And if at any point this era uncomfortable or upsetting, tell one o us an we'll leave. Okay?" Max instructed. "Okay," Jeremy replied.

They made it to the place where they wer having the interview and went inside the building. A women was interviewing them.

"Hello London. I'm here with the boys from The Wanted and their new younger brother, Jeremy. How are all of you boys tonight?" the lady asked. "Good," everyone said. "Is it correct that this is the first interview you have done since meeting Jeremy?" she questioned. The guys all nodded. "Yes it is," Siva answered. The women smiled. "Great! What was it like finding out the not only are you all brothers, but that you had a younger brother as well?" she asked. "It was strange to hear about, but Jer's a great kid and we've already all gotten so close," Jay said. She nodded. "So Jeremy, what was it like having them show up at your door and tell you that they're your long list brothers?" she asked. Jeremy looked at the guys before answering. "It was weird of course. I didn't really believe them at first, but the letter looked real," he said. She grinned. "Okay! Now, Jeremy, about your mother-" she stared. "We don't want to speak about that," Tom said cutting her off. She nodded in understanding. "Nathan, how does it feel to not be the youngest anymore?" she asked. Nathan laughed. "It's pretty cool actually," he replied. She smiled. "Now, I'm going to ask the question everyone's been dying to know: Jeremy, can you sing like your brothers?" she asked. The guys all looked at each other. They hadn't asked if he could yet. Jeremy shrugged. "Not really," he said. "Oh come on. It must run in the family. Sing something," she begged. Jeremy shook his head. "I don't sing," he said. She sighed.  
The interview continued like this for awhile. Her firing random questions and them answering. After awhile Jeremy and Nathan got tired. Jeremy leaned on Tom to sleep and Nathan leaned on Siva. Tom and Siva unconsciously rapped their arms around the two younger boys and pulled them onto their laps.  
"That's so adorable," the interviewer said once the two youngest boys were asleep. The older boys all smiled down at their younger brothers. "Well, seeing as how those two are pretty tired, we ought to wrap this up. It was a pleasure meeting with you guys," she said. They all agreed and left. Tom and Siva carried the younger boys to the van.

When they pulled into the house Jeremy and Nathan woke up. "Hey. You guys fell asleep so we came home," Jay said softly. They both nodded sleepily. They all came inside and headed upstairs to get ready for bed.

Jeremy was crawling into bed when Siva came into his room. "Hey buddy," Siva said as he came in and shut the door behind him. "Hey," Jeremy said. Siva came over and sat on the side of Jeremy's bed. "I was wondering i could to talk to you," Siva asked. "Aren't we talking now?" Jeremy said with a cheeky grin. Siva rolled his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about your mother," Siva said. Jeremy looked away. "What do you want to know about her?" he asked evasively. Siva sighed. "Anything. You haven't mentioned her. We only know her name, really," Siva continued. Jeremy stared at the bed spread. "She was my mum. So I have to love her, right?" Jeremy started. "But she wasn't very nice. Never really cared about me. I started doing bad things to get attention, but she called me stupid and said that she knew I was going to screw up. She didn't really care. So, is it bad that I don't like her?" Jeremy asked, turning these big brown naive eyes up. Siva shook his head. "That's not bad buddy. It's okay," Siva whispered. He landed a light kiss on the top of Jeremy's head and pulled him close. Neither of them said anything more. After a couple minutes Siva heard Jeremy's breathing start to even out as he fell asleep.

Sorry this is so short! I just wanted to give some idea of what Jeremy's mom is like. I know I've said this before, but I really love reviews. And I absolutely need some prompts for it. I'm open to ideas! I forgot to mention; disclaimer: I obviously don't own The Wanted. If I did I wouldn't need to write stories about them I'd be with them! Jeremy is mine but I'm fine if you want to use him. Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy was woken up by the sound of an alarm clock. He glanced at it. 6:30. God. How do people get up this early? It was the Monday morning of his first day at school. Siva came into his room then. "Wake up kid. It's the big day of school," Siva said in an overly fake and cheery voice. Jeremy groaned. "Can't I start tomorrow? Or maybe never?" Jeremy whined. Siva rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but your starting today. Get up and get dressed. Breakfast is waiting," Siva said as he exited the room. Jeremy groaned and flopped back onto his pillow, burying his face in its warmth. I'll just sleep for a minute, he thought.

He was woken up thirty minutes later by a sharp swat to his butt. "Ow!" he complained rolling over and nearly falling off the bed. He looked up to Max's pissed off face. "Siva told you to be downstairs for breakfast thirty minutes ago. Get dressed and ready right now before I make you even more late for your first day by beating your ass," Max snapped angrily. Jeremy hopped up and ran over to his drawer to get clothes. Max stormed out of the room with a final swat to Jeremy's bottom. Jeremy ran into his bathroom and hopped in the shower to get ready.

Jeremy came running downstairs ten minute later. He was dressed in a black AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans with his hair still wet from the shower. "Later," Jeremy called as he walked to the front door. "Hold on," Tom called. Jeremy turned and looked at him. "First off you haven't had breakfast. Second you need to be home right after school," Tom said. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I'm not hungry and I'll be home after school," Jeremy said as he started to walk towards the door again. "Freeze. You aren't leaving until you eat something," Tom said sternly. Jeremy sighed and grabbed a granola bar. "Happy?" he asked sarcastically. "Thrilled. Come on, I'll drive you," Tom replied. Jeremy nodded and headed out the door.

"Hey. You must be new here. I'm Jared," a boy said coming over to Jeremy. He was wearing a basketball jersey and a pair of jeans. He had sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Jeremy was currently trying to open his locker. Of course it would get stuck and make him late on his first day. Why wouldn't it? "Here I'll give you a hand with that," Jared said. He wiggled the handle on the locker and then hit it slightly. The locker swung open. "Thanks. In Jeremy," Jeremy said. "Oh yeah, your that kid whose brothers are in a band. The Wanted, right?" Jared said. Jeremy nodded. "Cool. What do you have next?" Jared asked. "Literature with Mr. Andros," Jeremy said. "Oh, hey, that's what I have. Cool. I'll show you where it is," Jared said. Jeremy nodded and followed the boy down the hall. He seemed nice enough.

By the time they reached the classroom they were a little late. "Ah, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Scott, how nice of you to join us," Mr. Andros said. The boys both had the courtesy to look slightly embarrassed. "Sorry," they both mumbled as they took their seats. Jeremy took the empty seat next to Jared in the back of the room. In front of him sat a pretty blonde girl. She turned around and glanced at him as he sat down. He smiled flirtatiously at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back around. Jeremy looked at the board and pretended to listen.

"Mr. Scott! Mr. Scott!" Mr. Andros yelled trying to get his attention. Jeremy looked up in confusion. The blonde girl glanced back at him with a smile on her lips. Jeremy blushed. "Yes?" he asked. "How kind of you to grace us with your attention. Now, what did Shakespeare write in Romeo and Juliette, line seven, paragraph twelve?" Mr. Andros questioned. Jeremy already didn't like the guy. "He wrote 'kiss my ass'" Jeremy said with a smirk. The teacher looked baffled. The entire class cracked up. "Excuse me?" Mr. Andros exclaimed. "He said kiss. My. Ass," Jeremy said in a terrible accent. The class bursted into laughter. Mr. Andro's face turned bright red. "Go to the office right now!" he yelled. Jeremy grinned and walked out. He winked at the blonde girl before leaving.

"Mr. Scott, do you understand how much trouble you are in?" Principal Jenkins asked. Jeremy shrugged. "I understand that it's your first day here, so that's why you aren't suspended, but we are going to have to call your parents. What is your mother's number?" Principal Jenkins said reaching of his phone. "I don't live with my mum," Jeremy replied. "Your dad's number then," the principal said. "He's not in the picture," Jeremy said. "Who do you live with then?" the principal asked. "My five older brothers," Jeremy answered. "May I have their numbers?" the principal requested. "What would happen if I said you couldn't have them?" Jeremy had the nerve to ask him. The principal glared daggers at him. "Tell me the numbers," he ordered. "Fine. It's 555-555-0000," Jeremy said. "Thank you," the principal said curtly. Jeremy smiled. "No problem," he said cheekily. The principal gave a final glare before Tom picked up on the other line. "Hi, this is Tom Parker," Tom said. Jeremy sank lower into his chair upon hearing his eldest brother's voice. "Hello Mr. Parker, I'm the principal at Wellington High School. I'm in here with Jeremy Scott," Principal Jenkins said. "What did he do?" Tom asked sounding pissed already. "Why don't you and the others all come down to my office. I would like to discuss this with the five of you," the principal said. "We'll be there soon," Tom said. The line went dead. Principal Jenkins looked at me, and I swear he was smiling.

Jeremy went to wait on the bench outside the principal's room. Jeremy looked up a couple minutes later and saw four pissed off brothers and Nathan shooting him looks of sympathy. Tom, Siva, Jay, and Max all went in to talk with the principal, while Nathan came over and sat next to him on the bench. They were the only two in the room. Nathan looked at him. "You know that you're as good as dead when we get home," he said. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "It was worth it," he said with a slight smile as he remembered the pretty girl. Nathan stared at him and then grinned. "Was she hot?" he asked. Jeremy laughed. "Totally," he said with a smirk. Nathan chuckled and threw an arm around Jeremy's shoulders. "I hope you at least got her number," Nathan said. Jeremy shook his head. "I don't even know her name," he said. "So, you smarted off to a teacher, may have gotten suspended, and are going to get your ass kicked when we get home, all because of a girl whose name you don't know. Maybe we are related," Nathan said laughing. Jeremy smiled. Just then the four other guys came out of the principal's office. "Let's go," Tom said in a short and clipped tone. They all followed out to the car.

When they got home Tom exploded. "How could you do something like this on your first day! How could you pull a stunt like this at all!" Tom yelled. Jeremy suddenly got really mad. "Me? You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do! You barely fucking know me! You can't just come into my life and expect me to change everything for you! You just walked into my house and told me to pack up and leave with you! That isn't fair to do to someone!" Jeremy screamed. All the anger and confusion he had from this whole move was coming out. Everyone stared at him in shock. Jeremy turned and stormed out of the house.  
He ran down the street and just kept running. After he got about a mile or so away he stopped. He turned and looked around. He seemed to be in some downtown area he'd never been in before. He saw a liquor store and went in.  
He picked up a case of beer and went to the register to pay. "ID please," the guy at the register said. Jeremy slipped him a twenty. "You don't need an ID do you?" Jeremy asked with a charming smile. The man grinned and took the money and rang him up at the register. "Have a nice day," The man said as Jeremy left.  
Jeremy went down to this deserted park by a lake. He sat down and started drinking.

The guys were all freaking out at home. "Where is?" Max worried. "Why hasn't he called. He isn't even answering his phone," Jay said concerned. "Should we call the police?" Siva asked. "No. I'm going to go look for him," Tom said finally speaking. The other guys nodded okay.

Tom had been looking for Jeremy for two hours. He was really worried by now. He pulled up to a park and saw a guy who looked around Jeremy's age. He got out of the car to check it out.  
The guy turned out to be Jeremy. Tom ran over to him and pulled him up off the ground. "Jeremy Jonathan Scott! Where the hell have you been? Have you been drinking young man? It's freezing out! Why don't you have a coat?" Tom scolded. Tom took off his sweatshirt and pulled it over Jeremy's head. "No. Leav'me alone," Jeremy slurred. Tom picked him up and carried him over to the car. He placed him in the front seat and turned the heat on full blast. Tom got in the car and started to drive home.

When they walked in the door Jeremy was immediately grabbed and pulled into a hug by Jay. All the other guys ran over and started bombarding him with questions. "Guys, let's let the kid go to sleep. He looks tired," Max said. Jeremy looked completely exhausted. All the guys kissed Jeremy on the forehead. "Goodnight Jer. We'll talk in the morning," Tom said as he ushered Jeremy up the stairs. Jeremy nodded and went up to bed.

Jeremy woke up the next morning with a major headache. He groaned. "I am never drinking again," he muttered to himself. "Good. I guess you've already learned half the lesson," Max said. Jeremy looked up and saw all of his brothers standing at the foot of his bed. Jeremy sat up carefully. "Here's an aspirin," Jay said kindly. He handed Jeremy the pill. "Thanks," Jeremy muttered gratefully as he took the pill. "Be down in ten minutes. We need to talk," Siva said. Jeremy nodded.

Jeremy came down the stairs ten minutes later and walked into the living room. He was dressed in green and black plaid pajama pants and a gray T-shirt. Tom was the only in the living room. "Hi," he mumbled. Tom looked at him. "Hey buddy," Tom said. "How you feeling?" Tom asked. Jeremy shrugged. "Better," Jeremy said softly. "Good. Come here," Tom said gesturing to the spot in front of him. Jeremy walked over and stood in front of Tom. He kept his eyes focused on the carpet. Tom sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Don't you ever scare us like that again. Do you understand Jeremy? Never again," Tom scolded. Jeremy nodded and buried his head into Tom's shirt. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Tom held him for a few more minutes. Tom pulled away and sat Jeremy down on the couch. "Now, what was going through your head yesterday? First, you get in trouble at school. Then you curse at us. Then you run off. And then you get wasted. Am I missing anything?" Tom lectured. Jeremy looked down. "No sir," he mumbled. Tom lifted Jeremy's chin with a finger. "Let's get this over with. Pants and underwear down. Over my lap," Tom ordered. "Please Tom," Jeremy said with pleading eyes. Tom shook his head. "Now Jeremy," Tom said. Jeremy stood up and slowly pulled his pants down. He looked at Tom again. Tom gave him a stern look. Jeremy sighed and pulled his underwear down as well. He quickly lowered himself over Tom's knees. Tom started raining down smacks.

"SWAT you SWAT will never SWAT SWAT curse SWAT at a SWAT teacher. SWAT you SWAT SWAT SWAT will not SWAT ever SWAT runaway SWAT from us SWAT SWAT like a child SWAT SWAT SWAT again SWAT SWAT. SWAT you SWAT do not SWAT SWAT curse SWAT at us SWAT SWAT. SWAT you SWAT will not SWAT SWAT get drunk SWAT again SWAT SWAT SWAT. Am I SWAT SWAT clear SWAT SWAT?" Tom lectured as he spanked. "Yessir! I- I'm s-sorry," Jeremy cried. Tom aimed the last fifteen to Jeremy's sit spots.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Jeremy was bawling when Tom finished. Tom lifted Jeremy up and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay kiddo. Shh. It's over. Everything's okay," Tom comforted. Jeremy curled up into Tom's shoulder. "I'm sorry Tom," Jeremy whispered. Tom ran a hand through Jeremy's hair. "I love you baby brother," Tom said. "I love you too Tommy," Jeremy said with a slight smirk. Tom chuckled. He landed a light kiss on Jeremy's head. "Jeremy," Tom said to get Jeremy's attention. Jeremy looked up at him with an adorable questioning look on his face. "I swear, if you ever do something like this again, I will take my belt to you every night for a week," Tom warned. Jeremy looked nervous. "Yessir. I understand," he said. Tom picked Jeremy up and carried him upstairs and into Tom's bedroom. Tom placed him on the bed. "I'm not tired," Jeremy protested, even as he tried to stifle a yawn. Tom laughed slightly. He lay down next to Jeremy on the bed. Jeremy snuggled into Tom. "Goodnight buddy," Tom said. "Night Tom," Jeremy said as he fell asleep.

Requested by lostloner17 she requested the first day of school and freaking out about the move separately, but I decided to combine them. Hope u liked it. Review!

Disclaimer: regretfully I don't own this :(


	6. Chapter 6

I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't abandoned this story. I've been taking some time to myself because my mother was in a car accident and passed away. I will continue writing soon. Thank you to everyone who are waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

An: IM SO SORRY! I know I haven't published in forever. I've been busy. This mostly Drabble to give an introduction to the next chapter. You can all thank alexisounette for inspiring me to write quickly! I'm sorry again! Thanks! Ya, lots of exclamation marks.

Okay, I'm continuing this note because I wanted to remind everyone that I'm American, so all the words I use are American terms.

Jeremy has been living with the guys for 3 weeks now:

"Jer," Jay called from the living room. "Ya?" Jeremy asked as he went into the room. All the guys were sitting on the couch. "What is this? An intervention?" Jeremy joked. The guys laughed. "No kiddo. We wanted to ask you something," Tom said with a chuckle. "What is it?" Jeremy asked getting a little nervous. Tom laughed and pulled Jeremy over to sit on his lap. "You're not in trouble buddy. We just wanted to know if you want to come on tour with us?" Tom asked. Jeremy leaned against Tom and snuggled into his chest. "Sure. Sounds like fun," Jeremy said with a smile. "Where are we going?" Jeremy asked. "We're touring Europe for two months," Tom answered. "What about school?" Jeremy questioned. He wasn't that concerned about missing school or anything like that, but he knew his brothers would never let him miss two months of school. "We hired you a tutor for when we're on tour," Tom replied. Jeremy nodded. "Okay. Sounds fun. When do we leave?" Jeremy asked. "Tomorrow, so you better get packing," Tom said. Jeremy nodded and got up to go pack.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to bring for two months of touring. He ended up packing most of his wardrobe and electronics.

Max came into Jeremy's bedroom. "Hey," Max said. Jeremy nodded slightly; he was still concentrating on packing. "We need to take you to the doctors for a checkup," Max said. Jeremy looked up, his eyes wide with fear. "Doctors? Do we have to?" he asked sounding nervous. "Ya. You need to get a check up before we leave. Do you not like the doctors?" Max asked. Jeremy shook his head fiercely. "I don't like shots," Jeremy said blushing. Max smiled. "I'll tell you a secret: neither do I. Come on, we can go together," Max said reassuringly. Jeremy smiled slightly. "Okay," he said. Max and him headed out the door.

When they were in the car Max asked, "Jeremy, do you know how to drive?" Jeremy glanced at him from the passenger seat. He shrugged. "No. They didn't offer drivers ed at my school and my mum was never around to teach me," he said looking out the window. Max patted his leg slightly in reassurance. "I'll teach you when we get back," Max said. Jeremy looked at him. "Really?" Jeremy asked sounding surprised. "Ya, of course," Max said grinning. Jeremy smiled.

They pulled into the doctors and for our of the car. Max put his arm around Jeremy as they walked into the building.

"Hello. I'm Max George. I'm here with Jeremy Scott, who has an appointment with Dr. Burke," Max said to the receptionist. She smiled and checked her computer. "Yep, here it is. The doctor will be right with you two," she said kindly. Jeremy and Max went over and sat in some chairs in the waiting room.

Jeremy looked around the room. It was a dull white and had a bunch of toys for little kids. The toys were probably covered in germs from all the sick kids. Did he mention he hates germs? He's not like a total freak about it, he just doesn't appreciate sick people all that much. Jeremy squirmed on the chair wanting to get out of there. He glanced towards the exit trying to decide if it would be worth it to run out. Max seemed to sense what he was going to do, and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Calm down Jer. We can leave soon. You just need to get checked out," Max whispered in Jeremy's ear reassuringly. Jeremy nodded. "Will I have to get a shot?" Jeremy asked quietly. He hated how he sounded like a total baby. God, why is the doctor taking so long? "I don't know," Max said honestly. Jeremy looked at the door again.

"Jeremy Scott?" a lady in a white doctors robe asked coming into the room. "That's me." Jeremy said standing up quickly. Max stood up as well. "You and your brother can come with me." me she said hiving the generic 'follow me' gesture. They followed her into one of the rooms down the hall.

Jeremy looked around this room as well. It was exactly what you would expect to see in a doctor's room for children. There were posters on health and little cartoons all over the walls. The walls were white like the waiting room. There was a plastic bed thing that was protected by this thin paper. Jeremy sat down on the bed thing and Max sat in one of the chairs that the parents of the kid usually sit on.

"Now then Jeremy, I'm going to check your eyes, ears, and mouth. Alright?" the doctor said. It wasn't necessarily a question, but Jeremy couldn't resist answering with a snarky, "If I said no, could I leave?" Max shot him a glare and pointed look, but the doctor merely laughed and checked his ears and stuff.

Jeremy was hiding outside in the parking lot. If he'd felt like a baby before, it definitely couldn't compare to this. The doctor had told him that he needed to get a shot and he had booked it. God, Max is going to kill him. Speak of the devil, Max had just spotted him and was walking towards him. He didn't look particularly thrilled to say the least.

"Jeremy Jonathan Scott! What the hell was that?!" Max exclaimed. He grabbed Jeremy by the arm, spun him around, and swatted him five times. Jeremy yelped and blushed madly. He looked around making sure no one had seen. "I'm sorry. I just can't get a shot!" Jeremy said. He looked away as tears started leaking out of his eyes. He wasn't crying, his eyes were just sweating. Max sighed and wrapped the younger boy in a hug. "Shh. It's alright Jer. The shot isn't necessary for another year. We can come back another time." he said running a hand through Jeremy's hair. "Okay." Jeremy said sighing. They both got in the car and headed home. They had to finish packing since they're going on tour.


	8. Please stop

I just wanted to ask that whoever is insulting this story, please stop. I get it: this didn't actually happen. I'm aware of that. It's called fanfiction for a reason. Thank you.


	9. Sorry :(

I am going to sadly say that I am discontinuing this story. I'm so sorry to all of my followers. I just don't have any more ideas and real life keeps getting in the way. If someone would like to message me and take over the story, they can. But please tell me first. If multiple people ask, then I will choose one. I'll tell you if anyone is going to continue it.


	10. The person taking over

Hey everyone! Lostloner17 will be the person taking over the story. I know she'll do great!


End file.
